Episode 9: The Keys of Time
Notes Well, the previous episode was way too serious. This one will lighten up a lot, but it is the metamorphic deep breath before a plunge of omniversal proportions. Finem was out of character last episode so he's getting set back on track. I think I tied up the numerous loose ends, but please let me know if you find any. The mixed up grammar for "Abaddon" is on purpose. Prologue In another multiverse, there is a spot without stars. it is nothing but solid black; but in one spot a tiny crack is opening. light shines out of that crack, very bright, white light. Dark energy swirls near it, but cannot get through. "We must get the Keyhole to open faster. Patience, Abaddon, patience! I are mightier than they! We am the conquerors! He will tell us the Great Names." Opening From Zero to Hikari, they've lent you their power: Go, Ultraman Moedari, now is the hour! Fight, remembering the shining stone, That each ultra gave to you alone! If others condemn you, that doesn't matter: Go! Ultraman Moedari, now is the hour! Fight, remembering those you loved; They will send you aid from above! Darkness is seeking the light to devour: Go! Ultraman Moedari, now is the hour! The fate of the world is in your hands, You can meet the world's demands! Evil will always from purity cower: Go! Ultraman Moedari, now is the hour! Break the chains that hold you back; Right is what the enemy lacks! Chapter One Father Leo dropped in. He was in the habit of doing so, first because he had his former student and fellow Ultra Lunaram living there, and secondly because he was always welcome. Jake, who had enough on his hands with the angsty Owari and the condemning Sozoshi (Madame Kandakai's first name) was actually glad of this, as the priest's attitude was almost always friendly and cheerful. Moedari was surprised when he received telepathic communications from Lugeno, without Jake's knowing. "The fact that Alaskan Jake was an alien without you knowing worries me. It means that your fusion with Jake is not perfect; it must be improved. He may be another alien." "If he were alien he would have told me by now." Father Leo almost choked in the middle of taking a sip of wine as he responded telepathically; "Are you sure Jake's not an alien?" "No, I know it!" Father Leo put down his wine glass and announced to all at the table; "I have a hunch." Everyone looked at him. Owari raised his eyebrows. "What is this hunch?" "That the Hidden One is someone among us!" Owari spoke slowly. "The End comes either way. I am Finem." This stopped any further conversation in that area, and the discussion continued normally; about the canonizations of the Vatican II popes, about the upcoming opera Die Fledermaus, and about the songs that the kids were learning to play on various instruments. Jake was quite surprised to receive an invitation to the rectory. Father Leo said he had some spectacular wine to try, which was quite enough to convince Jake. Moedari had developed a dislike of Lugeno, and was unwilling, but said nothing. When Father Leo came from the kitchen he was holding two glasses. After examining them both carefully he put one in front of Jake/Moedari and the other in front of himself. "Jake, are you an enemy??" Jake nearly dropped the wine he had just taken a rather large gulp of. "What the-" but he stopped and fell to his knees. "What's going on- I am yours, Father Leo!" Moedari was quite shocked and surprised. "What the hell's gotten into you?" Father Leo looked quite taken aback, before he said "continue." "You know I think about you every night, and I can't sleep because I'm wondering if you're OK, and.... DAMMIT! I DON"T MEAN ANY OF THAT!!!" Father Leo had expected almost anything from Jake after he had had some of that wine, but that came as the greatest surprise in his life. "umm.." Jake stood up, shouting; "Whoever did this to me is gonna die!" Moedari now felt a rush of dizziness. He took over Jake's body and also fell to his knees. "Lugeno! I didn't know any of that! I'm sorry. Well I'm not because I'm mad at you right now. When I was little I fell in love with Ultrawoman Beth; she cooked for us!My dad told me stories of pretending to be drunk, and now I have a crush of Kamen Rider Mariki....Wait... How am I saying this???" Father Leo grinned. "My little secret..." He then looked very hard at Moedari and all efects of whatever that had been left. "It is as I feared. Your fusion isn't perfect. You, Jake, could be hiding your identity." Jake snorted. "Well I'm not hiding how mad I am at you!" Father Leo's face showed no emotion. "Thank you for coming. Good day!" Jake was mentally transferred back to his apartment. Chapter Two In one of the vast spaceships of the Hidden One in another alternate reality, Virido and Hekar were conferring with the Hidden One who had chosen to appear as swirls of dark energy. A dark figure strode in. He was strong looking, but young. Slightly shorter than the Empera of Mebius' time, he looked quite similar in other respects. The dark energy swirled around him. When he left, he was joined by an alien Mefilas. "He did it to you as well?" The young figure, whom we shall now know as Empera jr, nodded. "Now I can get my revenge. Honey, I have a favour to ask you. Can you distract Lunaram and Lugeno? Fantom will take on Dekk (Finem). " Mefilas snorted. "With this power I'd do anything for you...." The next day, Jake got to the door before Owari when Father Leo knocked. Opening it briefly he said; "I'm sorry, but YOU ARE NOT WELCOME." He then turned back and heaved a sigh of relief. When he opened his eyes, Father Leo was standing in front of him. "Next time, don't underestimate my mind." Jake nearly cursed, but he noticed several children's eyes staring and wisely decided against it. He stiffly welcomed the priest, before retreating upstairs to his room. Downstairs, Lunaram, who had heard all about it and apparently knew what had been done, was busy telling off the silver ultraman. Just then the house shook. Jake didn't notice. Lunaram, Utem and Lugeno hurried off to where the noise was coming from, leaving Jake to take care of the kids. Mefilas and Fantom were waiting for the three Ultras. They were joined by Hekar and Virido, all four very warily circling the other three. Meanwhile, Jake was turning on Pacific Rim to keep the children quite. He was quite certain their parents would disprove, but he was mad at them for leaving him in charge of their offspring in the first place. A telepathic communication surprised him. "Moedari, I am about to smash your house!!!!!" Excusing himself, Jake rushed outside. Empera jr. had a trident poised towards the house. "Oh no you don't!" shouted Jake, transforming into Moedari and teleporting with Empera to a dam in a secluded part of Japan. The two hit the ground roughly. Empera jr. jumped up. "NOW I CAN HAVE MY REVENGE!!!!!" Moedari was mystified. "Revenge for what?' "YOU KILLED MY FATHER!!!!" Jake was never lost for a response. "I am your father." Empera charged. Moedari knew he had no chance. "I didn't kill your dad! My dad did! Maybe we can talk this ov-- AAHHH!" Empera's trident ran him through. Chapter Two Jake woke up in the hospital. He felt extraordinarily numb, but no real pain. Well, until he tried to move, that is. Upon moving, he decided it was best to stay still. His stomach was covered in bandages, and an IV-dripper-thing was next to him. Moedari was also waking up, feeling quite weak due to the lack of sunlight in the hospital room. A nurse came in. Jake raised his head ever so slightly. "Can you put me in the sunlight?" "I'm sorry, but the doctor wanted you there." "Ultramen need the sun to heal properly." "You're Ultraman?? I never thought I'de be-" The nurse bustled through the room with astounding speed, hurriedly adjusting the bed so the ray of sunshine fell right on it. Just then Father Leo entered. When the nurse had left, he sat next to the bed to do some explaining. "They still haven't unleashed the Hidden One's full plan, or this wouldn't have happened. They want Lunaram and I more than they want you." "It doesn't seem to matter. The only good'' thing about being Ultraman is the fangirls." "You're not merged with Moedari perfectly, at that. Who are you??" Jake shook his head. "I would say I'm Jake, but I'm not certain. What ''am ''I?" Father Leo blinked. "I don't know. Now let me look at that wound." "The doctor bandaged it up well enough." ''"Let me look at that wound." The bandages, off course, would not let anyone look at the wound. Father Leo raised his head and they flew off. He then put his hand over the torn, bloody and broken gash. With his other hand, he dropped a few drops of a clear liquid. Then he closed his eyes, and the wound healed. "People always underestimate my mind. It's my greatest strength." Jake sighed. "That means I'll have to go, right?" Father Leo eyed him sternly. "It's pathetic ''to want to stay in a hospital." Chapter Three Virido and Hekar strode about in one of the vast ships of the Hidden One. Alien Mefilas walked in. Virido addressed him; "Sir, you failed to keep Lugeno and Lunaram from driving off Empera jr. who was about to kill Moedari. I was hoping you would kill those two." "I'm female." responded Mefilas. "Then why have you been referred to as a "he" for the previous parts of the episode?" "censors." Virido seemed to ignore him. "We are to focus our efforts on killing Lunaram and capturing Lugeno. We must kill Moedari too, so that the keyhole may open more quickly. Your significant other, Empera Jr., seems capable of it." When Mefilas had left, Hekar turned to Virido. "What are you planning?" Virido turned to her. "He needs the crack to open faster. I will oblige, and be his ruin!" He drew his Virid blade, which was similar to Mebius's or Hikari's, and stabbed her twice, in the chest. She fell backwards. "Traitor!" He looked her in the eye. "I won't kill you. You can repent and become a lockseed." He then telepathically contacted Lugeno. "Mission accomplished." His black colours faded away to green. "Now I must avenge Aro and Midori!" Hekar pressed a button, and an alarm flashed through the ship. "Virido is a traitor." Virido was whisked away by Lugeno's mind power. Hekar held her chest, from which purple light was pouring. She had fallen against the sharp walls of the ship, and her back was torn open in several places. "Why, Virido? I thought you were on my side." Mefilas sped in pursuit of Virido, not knowing by whose power he had fled. She practically bumped into Father Leo's telepathic shield. She screamed as silver glitter descended around her, making breathing impossible. "Mefilas!" shouted Empera jr., sensing what was happening. He came behind Lugeno, blasting him to the ground with a dark beam. Finem appeared. A forcefield knocked everyone present down. "I am the end. You two," he indicated to the trembling aliens, "have met your demise." Suddenly he was cut short as Ultraman Tiga attacked him. Gaia and Dyna followed. He ignored their attacks, not countering, until they shot at him with a combined beam. He raised his hands and reflected it. Empera jr. and Mefilas were blasted away. "Why are you attacking me?" "You will not end this universe!" "Kushu Dekk. You cannot stop fate." Lugeno jumped in the way of the combatants. "Let's fight a common enemy, for now. Discussions about Finem can come later." Fantom suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed Tiga and Dyna by the neck, sending bolts of electricity into them. "You will help form the keyhole!" he shouted. The crack, far away, opened wide and let in more light as two more lockseeds were formed. Chapter Four Madame Kandakai took Jake aside. "You must know this. If Lugeno or I am killed or made lockseeds, you must protect the items; flee into other universes if need be. We are the keys of time. We are the inheritors of the powers of Stephos; if our keystones are joined with The Keystone, the lock will be unlocked and the bonds of the magniverses undone." "The Hidden One wants us alive because he cannot find the Keystone. If he knows the Great Names, he can break the bonds of time and the same effect will be created. That is the real reason we are here. He already has two of the Silver Keystones, which contain the power of Stephos." "The other ultras of Argentium wield Stephos' power, but are not inheritors. He did not know this, and attacked us hoping to obtain the four Silver Keystones easily. He failed, but killed many of my comrades in the process. But he is gaining strength, and we may not be able to resist him much longer." A loud rumbling was heard, and Empera jr. appeared. Lunaram and Jake transformed, and stood facing the enemy. Suddenly, Jake seemed to black out. "Jake?" asked Moedari, quite worried, "Jake, what's wrong?" Using his body in the earth's atmosphere without the aid of Jake's earthlingness was quite trying for Moedari. But Jake was not responding; his body's sweating was intensive." A being watched, shrouded by smoke. "It seems the strain of being a double may be too much for him.." Moedari and Lunaram charged. With a deft move, Empera jr. hit Moedari in the chest with his trident, causing the colour timer to flash quickly and Moedari to fall to the ground. He then focused on the more able opponent; Ultrawoman Lunaram. Lunaram's beam was blocked, and he charged with his trident. She knocked it aside easily, and punched him in the stomach. Then she used an Argentium beam, wounding the alien. Several kicks laid him low. Getting up, holding on to his wounds, he suddenly launched a dark beam. Madame Kandakai lay on the ground, knocked out cold. But Empera was focusing on something else. He strode over to Moedari, and picked him up by the neck, and flew off with him. Taking him to a mountain, he shoved the unfortunate Ultra against the edge, ripping cuts into Moedari's back. He then released shockwaves, running through Moedari's body. Moedari let out a sound, for the first time since his birth. A painful sound. His colour timer went out, and he slumped against the wall of rock. Empera then got back and charged with his trident, running Moedari through, right above his colour timer. Electricity surged through the young ultraman, and he began to rapidly turn to stone. Jake slowly began to wake up. He was in terrible pain, and darkness was all around him. He heard the voice of Moedari; "Jake, to save your life, you must separate from me." The usually incorrigible Jake felt a wave of despair. "Hell no! I'm staying with you!" "Jake, I couldn't call myself an Ultraman if I let you die with me." Unwillingly, Jake was transported from the Ultraman in a sphere of light, landing next to Madame Kandakai. He saw Moedari's head turn to stone; the ultra's entire body was dull grey, except for his colour timer, which was like clear plastic. "No..." Jake muttered, before passing out. Chapter Five Jake awoke. A man, whom he recognized as the human host of Ultraman Virido, was standing over him. "You're awake. I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Gromel Midori; call me by my last name please." Jake started. "You bastard...." Midori laughed. "I've been working with Lugeno the whole time." "So Father Leo is a traitor!!!?" "No. To put it bluntly, I am. I am the one who betrayed the enemy; my friends were killed by the forces of the Hidden One." Midori extended his hand for Jake to shake. It was ignored. "I don't know who to believe or what to think now." he muttered. "I have something for you to believe, Jake Miliken. Moedari isn't really dead; he can be reanimated. We're not sure how to manage it yet." "We?" "Lunaram and I. Lugeno.... is out of it, for now. There is still hope." Alien Mefilas clutched her chest. "It is healing." Empera moved his hand over the wound, and it healed. There were scars across the back of Mefilas, but they had healed well. "I can fight again. Hopefully I will not... err... um.. get into a fight with Lugeno by myself again. He is very powerful." Jake got out of the hospital bed. He found himself under the statue of Zero, which had become sort of a monument. Moedari had often gone there; Zero was one of the few ultras to leave a trace of his existence besides memories and a lockseed. Jake now had six lockseeds (Mebius, Hikari, Zero, Kiva, Tiga and Dyna) in his possession, but he was no longer Ultraman. He ground them in his fist, angrily. Midori came next to him. "Midori was really the name of Moedari's alternate universe incarnation. He was very like his counterpart, while he was on earth." Jake started. "My AU counterpart was nothing like me. he was a nuisance. What happened to Midori?" "Fantom killed him, in front of my eyes. Lunaram does not know this; she thinks he betrayed her. He fought to the end; he never even pretended to be on the enemy's side. That is why I want to ensure Moedari does not suffer the same fate, and that is why Lunaram was set against you in the beginning." Jake looked down. "Moedari wanted to know why......" Midori raised his eyes. "He will. But Lunaram will not learn; it is best she does not know. He was her husband." Jake was startled. "I am-I mean I was-I mean Moedari is her alternate universe husband? I thought Finem was!" Midori laughed. "No, Finem isn't. Only his host is her host's wife. Awkward, right? But they manage somehow." Jake then received a text from Father Leo. "I need you over at the Church; I know how to revive Moedari." Chapter Six Jake and Midori were met by Owari as they walked towards the rectory. Grabbing Jake by the collar, he demanded; "Give me the lockseeds!" Midori pushed his arm back. "They are Moedari's, not yours. Leave them." Owari transformed. A shockwave knocked the other two men to the ground, but Midori was the first to get up. "Go on, Jake! I'll hold him off until you reach the church!" Jake ran for his life, clutching the Hikari lockseed. He shut the door behind him. Father Leo approached, then transformed! He rushed forward, aiming a punch at Jake. "Great..." Jake inwardly groaned, "now I'm really CENSORED" Although he avoided the punch, he could not avoid the lethal Lugen Blade. The thin metal rapier ran him through, and he collapsed, under the statue of Saint Paul, ironically the patron saint of fencers and swordsmen. Lugeno un-transformed, and Father Leo walked out of the church without saying a word. Finem then walked in, and raised his hand. Five lockseeds flew into his grasp, and Owari departed. Jake slumped to the floor, like some heathen sacrifice, breathing heavily. A soreness was spreading through his nerves, and his eyes were slightly cloudy. He wondered what had happened to Midori, if he had been killed by Finem, or if Jake himself had been killed by Finem, and whether he was in hell now or not. The unchanging face of Saint Paul stoically stared past the man writhing on the floor. Jake had never felt so utterly deserted. Then he remembered something. Foraging in his pocket, he found a round shape. Raising it to his eyes, he saw the Mebius lockseed. "I will not rely on others...." he muttered to himself, remembering the Ultra vows. With a great heave, he got up. Clutching his wounded chest, the man walked down the isle, turning to look back as he departed. Jake could have almost sworn the statue of Saint Paul had smiled benevolently at him. Madame Kandakai brushed her hand against Owari's side. Feeling the lockseeds, she emptied his pockets. Lunaram took over at once. "You.. You took them!" "To put it bluntly, I did." "Where is Jake Miliken?" "He's lying bleeding on the floor of the church." "You two planned this, didn't you?" "Don't judge based on actions." "I am judging." Lunaram transformed to her human size. Finem had barely time to transform before he was pushed out the window behind him. The two Ultras landed amid the shattered glass, rolling over and over in the dirt. Jake limped down the road. He could see a human; the host of Fantom, whom he had seen a few times but never known by name. Just then Ultraman Zoffy appeared by Moedari. "Look out!" Jake shouted. Fantom appeared behind Zoffy, who turned and delivered a kick. Fantom parted his particles, and Dark Zagi appeared behind the unfortunate ultra. Fantom and Zagi fired their beams at the same time. Zoffy's lockseed flew to the hand of Father Leo. The priest turned and departed, while Jake collapsed by the side of the road. Suddenly Fantom stopped him. Father Leo transformed. "Lugeno, it is time you must die!" said Fantom. Jake, watching, buried his head in his hands. "What the CENSORED is going on?....." Conclusion ''From the Silver Star to this green earth, Strive to prove them what you're worth! If no one notices, keep fighting forever; Its not for fame that you now endeavour! Moedari! the stars yet shine in the sky; Moedari! To the silver-hued future fly! Don't get discouraged, never give in; What matters is NOW, not what has been! Destiny calls across moons of azure; The fates sing of a darkened future; Don't be afraid, push them out of the way! Do not despair; night is followed by day! Your heart is yet throbbing; all is not lost Much is still lovely, even the frost. Moedari! From this earth to the silver star, A light is shinning, though it comes from afar! Notes Well, that came about an episode earlier than it was supposed to. Oh well, I hope it was OK. And you're probably as confused as Jake. It'll get cleared up next episode, promise! Up Next on Ultraman Moedari 'Jake Miliken: '''I don't believe you! '''Dark Zagi: '''It is the truth. It is all part of my master's game. ''(Shot of Mefera attacking Fantom) 'Midori: '''Jake! You can't die! '''Madame Kandakai: '''This was a lost cause from the begining. ''(shot of Midori and Jake laying, wounded, at the bottom of the mountain) '''Jake: '''When did this go wrong? '''Midori: '''When you decided to kamikaze into his color timer! Category:Ultraman Moedari Continuity Category:Stephan222